Riku vs Rep
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: When Riku's evil twin brother Rep decides to remain home from boarding school, Rep schemes to get rid of Riku to carry on his evil plans. Rated T for some language
1. How Rep became evil

**Hurky: Hey guys! I know I have already finished this story, but I've decided to re-write this chapter because after reading over it, I noticed that there were some things I forgot to put in when this was originally written.**

**Riku: I get to kick Rep's butt in this. Hee hee.**

**Hurky: Quiet you! Onto the re-write of chapter 1 of Riku vs. Rep! And if you've already reviewed, you can review again but anonymously if you used your penname to review the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2.**

* * *

**December 31st 1989, close to midnight, Destiny Islands General Hospital...**

A silver haired woman was being carted into the delivery room of the hospital. She was obviously pregnant and in labor. Her stomach was so huge, it could have burst at any moment. She had been at the hospital since the day before, waiting for her body to ready itself for delivery. Now, the time has finally come.

"Are you okay, dear?" asked the woman's husband, a man with longish, light blonde hair.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" screamed the woman, holding her enormous and aching stomach.

They made it to the delivery room and the waiting doctor rushed over to them.

"Alright, Mrs. Thompson, are you ready?" he asked, putting on some latex gloves.

Mrs. Thompson nodded, with sweat dripping down her face.

"From the looks of your stomach, you may be about to give birth to a very big baby." joked the doctor a little.

After getting settled, the doctor waited for the baby to come. He had Mr. Thompson lead his wife through the breathing exercises.

"Huff huff huff." breathed Mrs. Thompson.

"Okay, here comes the baby." said the doctor. "Get ready. On the count of three, I want you to push, got it?"

Mrs. Thompson nodded. The doctor counted to three and she began to push. Her husband was encouraging her to keep going while the doctor watched out for the baby. The doctor kept counting and the woman kept pushing. Finally, after much deliberation, the shrill sound of a baby's cry began to fill the room. The doctor checked the baby's gender and handed the baby to a nurse standing by for a small cleanup.

"It's a boy!" he said. "Congratul-"

Mrs. Thompson screamed in pain. "I don't think I'm through just yet!" she cried. "I feel another one coming!!"

This surprised both Mr. Thompson and the doctor. Another baby was on its way?

The doctor got ready to handle the birthing process again and instructed the woman to push. This went on for another ten or fifteen minutes. Finally, there was the sound of a baby crying. The doctor emerged holding a baby and looked for its gender. "It's another boy." he said with a smile, feeling relieved that all this was over and also feeling good because he had just brought two new lives into this world.

He handed the baby over to the nurse where she cleaned him up. Mrs. Thompson was breathing sighs of relief and smiling. Finally, a nurse with brown hair and glasses handed the new parents two tiny babies wrapped in blankets. The older baby was quiet as a mouse, but his younger brother was still crying loudly. Well, he would be since he was just born a few minutes ago. Both of the babies had a small tuft of silver hair and rosy cheeks, but no one could see what eye color they had because the younger baby was crying and the older baby was asleep.

"They're twins." said the doctor. "I guess instead of a big baby you got two little ones."

"I can't believe I had twins!" whispered Mrs. Thompson excitedly, taking the younger baby and cradling him in her arms.

The doctor nodded. "The baby you're holding is the older one, Mr. Thompson." he said. "Born as the last baby in 1989 at 11:56 at night. the baby your wife is holding is the first baby born in 1990 at 12:14 in the morning."

Mr. Thompson, holding the older baby, looked at his new son admiringly and noticed a small birthmark the shape of a tiny heart on his small hand. "Well what do you know? He has a birthmark." he said with a smile.

Mrs. Thompson smiled as she looked down at the other baby in her arms. "Hey there, little guy." she said to him.

The baby still continued to cry loudly. Mrs. Thompson still tried to shush him.

"He's pretty fussy." said the nurse, a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and wore glasses.

A nurse with blonde hair walked over to the new family. "He must be hungry." She picked up a bottle and handed it to the new mother, who put the bottle in the fussy baby's mouth. It made him stop his crying. He opened his eyes for the first time and showed that he had green eyes. He closed them again and fell asleep.

"So what are we naming them?" asked Mr. Thompson as he bottle fed the other baby.

"I think I'll name this one," said Mrs. Thompson still having her eyes on the sleeping baby cradled in her arms. She thought for a minute. Finally, she said, "Riku. His name will be Riku Wade Thompson."

"That's a cute name." said the blonde nurse. She turned to Mr. Thompson. "What's the other one's name?"

"I'm going to name him Ryan Joshua Thompson." replied Mr. Thompson.

After spending nearly thirty minutes with the newborns, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were told that Mrs. Thompson had to be taken to a room and they could spend all the time they wanted with Riku and Ryan when things were a little less hectic, but they had to hand their sons to the nurses, who took the them over to the nursery, where they would clean them up, dress them, and put them with the other babies in the nursery.

"Aw, these guys are the cutest babies I've taken care of." said the brown haired nurse as she finished taping a diaper onto Ryan and then picked him up.

"But what is wrong with this one?" asked the blonde haired nurse, trying to comfort the crying Riku, who, like his brother, was wearing nothing but a diaper but was covered in a blanket.

"Did you try burping him?" asked the brown haired nurse.

"I've already tried but he just keeps crying." said the blonde haired nurse.

"Try rocking him." suggested the brown haired nurse.

So, the blonde haired nurse did and Riku immediately fell asleep. But that only lasted a few minutes. Riku woke up and cried again.

"He's going to be a lot of trouble for the next few days." sighed the nurse.

A blonde haired woman with her hair tied into a ponytail walked in, wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Hi, Marxene." said the other blonde haired woman, still trying to rock Riku to sleep.

"Is that baby giving you trouble?" asked Marxene, really Larxene's mother. (**Hurky: I know, Larxene's a nobody, she shouldn't have parents, but I gave her parents in this story**)

"Yeah, he is." said the blonde haired nurse. "His twin is doing just fine. He's quiet and everything, but this little guy won't stop crying."

"Here, hand him to me." said Marxene, holding her arms out to take Riku. The other nurse handed her the baby. She gently patted Riku on the back for a minute. Didn't work. Then, something occurred to her. She reached into her shirt pocket and took out a pacifier. She put it in Riku's mouth and he stopped crying faster than you can say _banana_. The two nurses breathed a sigh of relief.

"He just needed something in his mouth, that's all." Marxene said with a smile.

"It's our break, now." said the brown haired nurse, putting Ryan into a little bed, but big enough to hold two babies.

"Yeah, if you need us, we'll be in the break room." said the other blonde haired nurse.

"Okay, I'll handle these little guys." said Marxene.

The two nurses left. Marxene waited until no one was around. First, she dressed the twins in little blue pajamas on them and little beanie hats. Riku wore a blue one and Ryan wore a green hat, so everyone could tell them apart. Then, she put Riku down with Ryan in the little bed to take out two bottles filled with a clear purple liquid from her pocket.

"You're the twins Vexen's been waiting for..." she said in a soft tone that people used to talk baby talk. She picked up Rep and began to feed him one of the bottles.

"That's a good boy." said Marxene as she watched the liquid go down in the container. "You must be a thirsty little guy because you're drinking this pretty fast!"

Ryan finished the bottle, and Marxene burped him and put him down on the bed, where he yawned and fell asleep, which was a side effect of the potion. Next, Marxene picked up Riku and began to feed him the other bottle. He was cooperative until when he drank half the bottle. He took his mouth off the bottle and began to cry once again. Marxene sighed and tried to put the bottle back into Riku's mouth, but he knocked the bottle out of Marxene's hand with his tiny fist and the bottle fell to the ground and broke. The liquid quickly evaporated and disappeared.

"Oh great," muttered Larxene. "Vexen's gonna kill me! But then if I don't tell him..."

She burped Riku and set him back down in the bed and put the pacifier back into his mouth. She covered the twins with a blanket, and walked out to the nursery to join the other babies. Riku fell asleep right then. Riku's father and Sora's parents were standing at the window, watching the twins being carted in.

"Aw, they're so cute!" said Sora's mother, who was holding hands with a small child with small brown spikes in his hair. He wasn't Sora. He was Sora's older brother, Ethan. Sora wasn't even born yet.

"Think about it," said Sora's father. "You had twins. Double the joy!"

"Well, yeah, but the younger twin is a little fussy." said Riku's father. "Maybe he'll get over it."

"You know, Eric and I are thinking of having another baby," said Sora's mother. "I would love to have a girl, but another boy would be nice. I even picked out a name for him or her. Skye."

Everyone smiled...

Later, that afternoon, while the rest of the universe was celebrating New Year's, the nurses carted Riku and Ryan into their mother's hospital room. Mr. Thompson came with a present for each of his sons.

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Thompson as she watched her husband walk over to the two blue bassinets with the twins in them.

"I have a little present for the boys." replied Mr. Thompson. He took two stuffed moogles out of a gift bag. One had a star on its pom pom and the other one didn't. "I got two different moogles."

He put the star moogle in Ryan's bassinet and he put the regular moogle into Riku's bassinet. Riku's tiny hand closed in on the moogle's nose. Little did anyone know, Riku would name the moogle Mr. Moogy and sleep with it every night of his life. He loved that toy.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Mr. and Mrs. Thompson took Riku and Ryan home a few days later. While Mrs. Thompson had been in the hospital, Mr. Thompson rushed out to buy an extra baby bed, a stroller, more baby clothes, and stocked up on even more diapers and formula. Two babies consumed more than one, let me tell you that.

The new parents walked into their four bedroom house carrying their newborns. Ryan, thanks to the potion, was alert and looking around. Riku, on the other hand, was sleeping with a pacifier in his mouth. When his father put him in the car and drove off, Riku started crying, so his mom had to reach to the back to put the pacifier in his mouth.

The first few months were pretty bad with Riku. He liked to cry, A LOT. Mrs. Thompson had a lot of bad days with him and sometimes Ryan. Mr. Thompson would go to work for most of the day, so his wife had to be left with their two young children. Every day was a catastrophe.

One afternoon, Mr. Thompson came home from work to hear the noises of his sons crying from upstairs.

"Honey?" he called, walking into the house.

"In the nursery!" yelled Mrs. Thompson. She didn't refer it to the twins' room, yet. Just the nursery. The couple had just bought the house when Mrs. Thompson was pregnant. She and her husband painted the room yellow because they didn't know what their baby was going to be, and had blue carpet put in. They had put a crib, a changing table, a cabinet where all the extra baby supplies were to be kept, a rocking chair by the window, and a playpen that would not be occupied until their child was old enough and filled it with toys and stuffed animals. Then, after they learned that there were two babies, so another crib had been put in there.

Her husband poked his head inside the room and saw that it was a disaster area. The carpet had been stained with baby powder and formula, both powdered and liquid, the supply cabinet looked like it had been ransacked since all the supplies were out of place, the garbage bin was almost filled to the brim with dirty diapers, while the unused ones were scattered in between the supply cabinet and the changing table, and one of the babies was lying in his crib to Mr. Thompson's right, crying. It was Ryan. His crib was to the right and Riku's was to the left. Then there was Mrs. Thompson, holding a crying Riku over her shoulder and patting his back, trying to burp him. On his mother's shoulder and under Riku was a burp rag, in case Riku spat up when he burped.

Mrs. Thompson herself didn't look that great, either. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained with white splotches from being spat up on from both babies. Her eyes looked tired, from the lack of sleep.

Mr. Thompson rushed in. "Honey, you-" he began to say.

"Need a little bit of help!" Mrs. Thompson finished. She looked over her shoulder. "Can you get Ryan for me?"

Her husband went to the other crib and picked up his son. He stopped whimpering when he realized he wasn't lying down no more. A terrible smell came up from him, though.

"Phooey!" he said, setting the baby down on the changing table. "He really needs a dydee change!"

He took off the red pajamas he was wearing and the stinky diaper. Mr. Thompson tossed it in the trash, got the wipes and powder and wiped and powdered the baby's behind. Then, he got a new diaper and put it under the Ryan's bottom and was about to close it when he heard his wife say, "Oh no!"

Riku had spit up all over his mother and missed the burp rag. He got spit up in his mother's hair, the back of her shirt, and the floor.

"Oh, Riku!" she said, putting Riku down in his crib and walked out to change her shirt.

"Well, Riku's nice and quiet now!" said Mr. Thompson. He looked into their other crib and saw that Riku had begun to fall asleep and clutch his moogle plushy, which was a little bit smaller then he was. Then, Mr. Thompson turned back to the naked baby on the changing table. Mr. Thompson was about to close the diaper, only then, Ryan began to pee and got his father on his white shirt. Mr. Thompson smirked a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, real nice," he said.

Ryan just squirmed and cooed, trying to look adorable. Riku had a bad habit of spitting up on people, but Ryan was worse because he liked to pee on people who would change or bathe him. By the time he had gotten teeth, he was biting people.

* * *

**January 2nd, 2007...**

Riku, now 17 years older, was taking out the garbage that contained wrapping paper, confetti, and champagne and apple cider bottles. His family and friends have just celebrated New Year's and his birthday at the same time. His twin brother was home from boarding school for winter break and his birthday was also celebrated. Their grandparents gave Riku a new skateboard, which he wanted to try, but it had been raining all last night and it was lightly raining now, so he couldn't do that.

_Great, the only time I don't want to be driving around in my car and I actually want to go skateboarding, it rains. _thought Riku as he tossed his long silver hair with his hand while he walked. He decided to let his hair grow out, and it was now a little past his shoulders and nobody could see his neck anymore. It was also easier because now everyone could tell Riku and Rep apart without looking at the birthmark on Rep's right hand.

Riku walked back into his house and continued to play his video games in his room. It used to be the nursery, but it was later changed into a plain bedroom Riku and Rep shared until the age of 11, when he moved into the basement. The walls were now painted white and the carpet had been taken out and replaced with hardwood flooring. Both the cribs were gone and now there stood a queen sized bed, which was unmade with the white pillow lopsided at the head, with the same stuffed moogle on it, but it was now worn out, and a blue blanket that was half on the bed and half on the floor. Where the changing table once stood was now a desk with a flat screened computer on it. Where the supply cabinet was now had a dresser drawer with clothes sticking out of it and a TV sitting on top of it.

He was playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (I do not own that game, including a copy of the game at my house because my brother owns a copy of the game). He played for about fifteen minutes when Rep walked in, sipping a glass of orange juice. Riku felt his presence as he walked in.

"What's up with the hair?" asked Rep.

Riku was silent. In the game he kicked a random person out of a car and began to drive. He finally spoke.

"I got tired of cutting my hair." said Riku.

"Hmm." said Rep. He sipped his orange juice. "So, how can you stand being so dumb?"

Riku paused his game this time and turned to Rep. "Listen, Rep. I know I'm not as smart as you are, but can you stop rubbing your genius in my face?"

Rep was silent. He gulped down the last of his orange juice and adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses. He and Riku were both nearsighted, so Rep wore glasses while Riku owned a pair of glasses, but he wore contacts instead.

"Well, I'm going to go over to Kairi's house. Her mom called and asked me to fix her computer." spoke up Rep.

"Whatever, go!" said Riku as he turned back to his game, un-paused it, and began to play once again.

So, Rep left for Kairi's house while Riku played his video game. He sighed. He got bored with the game about ten minutes later. He shut off the PS2 and plopped onto his bed, to think. He normally spent New Year's hanging out with Sora and Kairi, but Sora's dad forced him to stay home to be with the family and Kairi was doing the same, only voluntarily. He still had Ryo, Hurky and Alexa. He liked Ryo, but not in the way she liked him. He wasn't that close to Hurky or Alexa yet, either. So, he went to his bookshelf where he kept all his video games. He took out Tekken 5 and began to play as Jin. Little did Riku know, he would have to square off against his evil twin brother...


	2. Rep's news

Later that afternoon, Riku got tired of his video games and decided to go hang out at Sora's house, where he was shooting hoops with their spectacled friend, Hurky, on Sora's driveway. Sora was now really interested in joining the basketball team ever since his dad put the hoop over the garage door a few months back. He was also finally starting to go through his growth spurt. He was now 2 inches taller than the tallest girls he hung out with, Hurky and Alexa, who were both the same height, but Hurky stopped growing at 16 and she was almost 18, while Alexa was ready to stop growing since she was almost 16.

"I really don't think you can do a slam dunk." said Hurky as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Just watch me." squeaked Sora. His voice was also finally starting to change, but very slowly. He picked up the basketball, dribbled it a few times, and jumped to the hoop, but couldn't slam it into the hoop.

"See?" asked Hurky smugly. "Riku can do a slam dunk!"

"That's because he's using a ladder!" said Sora.

"Oh really?" asked Riku.

Sora and Hurky jumped.

"OMG, I didn't know you were there!" said Hurky.

Riku took the ball from Sora, dribbled it, and slam-dunked it into the hoop.

"Damn..." said Sora amazed.

Riku laughed. He took the ball that was bouncing on the ground and spun it on one finger. "Where's Ryo, Alexa and Kairi?" he asked.

"You should know where Ryo is, since she's your ultimate fangirl." said Sora.

Riku smacked Sora upside the head.

"Ow!" said Sora as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but she hasn't called or stopped by today." said Riku.

"She went to the dentist for her check-up, then she had some errands to run." spoke up Hurky. "And Alexa and Kairi are at the mall, getting some last minute deals on stuff before the prices go back to normal."

"Hmm. Figures." said Riku. He tossed the ball to Sora and sat down on the bench to the side. "I just wish that Rep would go back to Balamb Garden and just leave already. He's really getting on my nerves."

Hurky winced. She was a former student of Balamb Garden, but she moved last year and was denied her request to remain there. She didn't mind going to school with Sora and everyone else, but she really didn't like being a new kid and a senior at the same time. No one she ever knew had to transfer to a different school their senior year.

Suddenly, a voice that sounded like Riku called to them.

"What up!" he called.

Sora, Riku, and Hurky turned to find Rep, standing in the driveway. He dug his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and walked over to the three of them.

"Well well well," he said. "If it isn't Sore-ass and Turkey-jerky."

"Shut up, Rep." said Sora.

"Yeah, get a life!" said Hurky angrily. She really didn't like having her nickname being insulted.

"I have some news for you, bro." said Rep, ignoring the comments shot at him. "Mom, Dad, and I were having a conversation this morning, and we called Balamb Garden. I've decided to stop attending there and come to Destiny Islands High."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"To experience high school life." Rep plainly said.

Sora rolled his blue translucent eyes. "Yeah, sure." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sore-ass, I've noticed your voice is finally changing!" said Rep. "What happened? Did a frog crawl in there and die?"

Sora glared at Rep as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Rep, just go home!" said Riku.

"Fine." said Rep. "Just be home in time for dinner."

Then, he walked off.

"Why is he like this?" asked Hurky.

Riku shrugged. "Beats me." he said. "But there must be something that caused him to be the way he is."

Meanwhile, back with the Organization, Marxene and her daughter, Larxene, now 23 and in the Organization, reported to Axel and Vexen fora small meeting.

"So, anything new with those twins?" asked Axel.

"Nothing really." answered Larxene. "But Rep has decided to stay on the islands to destruct Riku."

Vexen turned to Marxene and glared at her. "The older twin to destruct the younger twin?" he asked. "I thought they were supposed to work together to destroy the worlds!"

Marxene stared down at her hands. Finally, she spoke, but in a tiny voice.

"Rep drank the-" she began.

"Speak louder!" said Axel. "We can't hear you."

"Rep drank the entire bottle of the serum when he was born, but Riku only drank two-thirds." she said.

"Riku wasn't thirsty?" asked Larxene in a questionable voice.

Her mother shook her head. "Riku was too squirmy. He moved his hand so fast, that he knocked the bottle out of my hands and it broke." she explained.

"Why didn't you report this to me, Larxene?" demanded Vexen angrily as he pounded his fists on the table.

"You could have just made another one." said Axel.

"I only had enough for two bottles." said Vexen. "So that was why Riku was only evil for a short time. He'll never be pure evil like his twin!"

"I'm sure there are other ways." said Larxene.

Vexen shook his head. "There was only one way that I knew of." he said disappointingly.

Later, Riku left Sora's house and went home, where Rep made another annoucement over dinner.

"I also forgot to tell you that I got my learner's permit to drive." said Rep to Riku.

"And?" asked Riku. "I got mine at fifteen and a half. Now look in the driveway! I've got my own car!"

"Well, can you be a dear brother and let me take a few tries in your car?" asked Rep innocently.

"No way!" said Riku.

"Riku..." said Riku's father sternly.

Riku sighed. "Fine, I'll let you take test runs in my car." he said.

"Great!" said Rep happily.

Riku sighed. He didn't know what he was getting into...


	3. OMG, the drama!

The next morning, Riku awoke to the sound of his father's car engine starting and then a few short screetches on the driveway.

_Why is Dad up this early? _thought Riku as he rolled over and covered more of himself with his blankets. He opened his eyes to look at the clock on his nightstand to see that it was 7:00. His parents respected that he was a teenager and he needed a lot of sleep, so they never disturb him before ten on weekends and vacations, unless it was an event or a family gathering or something. He had a job, but he only went to work at noon and worked until 9:00 at night.

"No, Rep, you gotta stop stepping on the brakes less frequently!" called his father's voice.

Riku sat up and looked out the window. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see. He didn't have his contacts on, so he took out his glasses on his nightstand, put them on, and looked out the window. He saw his father in the passenger seat of the newly purchased sedan and Rep seated in the driver's seat, with his hands tightly gripped to the steering wheel.

Riku sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. So, he threw off his blankets, got dressed, and went downstairs where he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, watching the morning news on the little TV sitting on the counter. She jumped when she saw Riku.

"Whoa, Riku!" she said. "Surprised to see you're awake this early! You always give me and your father this big speech on not bugging you on Saturday mornings before ten and-"

"Rep and his stupid driving lessons woke me up." explained Riku as he pulled a chair, picked up a piece of toast, and bit into it.

"You did the same thing when you were learning how to drive." said Riku's mom and with that, she took a sip of coffee. "It drove me crazy!"

Riku snickered.

Then, Riku heard the front door slam and Ryo walked in.

"AHH!" screamed Riku. "Don't you ever go to sleep?"

"For your information, I go to sleep every night at approximately 9:00 and wake up at 5:30!" said Ryo with a smile on her face.

"Well no wonder you never answer the phone or never online after wrestling." muttered Riku.

"Glad you're here, Ryo." said Riku's mom. She picked up a plate of bagels with red specks on them. "Want to try my new cranberry bagels?"

"Don't mind if I do!" said Ryo as she took a bagel. She sat down, cut it open with a knife, smeared cream cheese all over it, and took a large bite. She looked up at Riku. "Hey, you look better in glasses. Why don't you wear them more often?"

"Because 1. they're uncomfortable on my face and 2. I don't want to look like Rep." answered Riku, taking off his glasses. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep."

He got up and was about to walk out of the kitchen, but ended up walking into the wall. He put his glasses back on and _then_ walked out.

A few days later, Riku's parents went and enrolled Rep at Destiny Islands High. He got no classes with Riku, since Riku had 1 Special ED class and the rest were normal classes. Rep had advanced placement classes, since he was extremely smart. Two days later, Rep went with his mother to DMV to take his driving test.

Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa were hanging out in Riku's room the day Rep went to the DMV. Kairi was helping Riku, Alexa,and Ryo prepare for their Algebra final in a few weeks.

"Now Alexa," said Kairi. "What is the equation of a slope?"

Alexa looked up at the ceiling. "Ummm..." she said thoughtfully. "Uh, isn't it Y equals X plus B?"

"Close, but it's Y equals MX plus B." said Kairi.

Suddenly, Rep burst into the room with a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Rep?" asked Riku.

"I passed the driving test and I got my license!" said Rep excitedly. "This is the happiest day of my life! WOO!"

He ran out of the room and Riku, Alexa, Ryo, and Kairi exchanged glances.

"Since when did Rep want to learn how to drive?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know." said Riku. "He's been like this ever since he came home from boarding school."

The next day, Saturday, Sora and Riku were at Riku's house, practicing on their skateboards, since it stopped raining days ago. Rep was taking his new car out for a drive.

"You know what my mom told me?" asked Sora. "She thinks I should wear knee and elbow pads for skateboarding."

"Well, she's doing that to keep you safe." said Riku.

"But I look totally goofy with those on!" protested Sora. "I'm already wearing the stupid helmet!"

"Riku!" called Mrs. Thompson. "Alicia's on the phone! She needs to ask you a question on her English study guide!"

"Be right back." Riku said to Sora.

"Yeah, I know you will." said Sora. "I'm going to practice some more skateboarding."

He put one foot on the skateboard and used the other foot to push himself.

"Yeah, you do that." said Riku. He jogged over to his house and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Riku?" asked the girl. "Can you tell me the answer to number thirty-two?"

"I'm not even finished with it myself." said Riku. "But-"

Then, out of nowhere, Riku heard something getting hit and Sora letting out a yell.

"What was that?" asked Alicia.

"Eh, it was just Sora." replied Riku. "We were skateboarding and he must have fallen-"

"Riku!" called Rep.

"Why are you calling yourself?" asked Alicia stupidly.

"That's Rep, my twin brother. I gotta go." said Riku. He hung up the phone and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Rep?"

Rep ran to Riku, panting like crazy from running.

"Riku, Sora-he..." began Rep. "He's lyingonthestreetandithinkhegothurtandallthisothercrapandidon'tthinkicandealwith-

Riku slapped his twin in the face. "Rep, tell me what's going on!" he cried.

"Riku, Sora got hit by a car!" said Rep, more calmly.

"WHAT?" cried Riku. "Call a freaking ambulance!"

Rep picked up the phone and called a dispatcher while Riku ran outside to find Sora lying in the middle of the street, passed out. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body. He picked up his best friend and lied him on his lap.

"Sora, wake up!" said Riku, shaking Sora. "Come on, man, say something, even if it'sstupid!"

But Sora remained unconscious.

Riku took Sora's hand and felt for a pulse. There was one, so he was still alive. Then, Riku heard the wailing sirens come and he picked Sora up. The ambulance pulled up and two EMTs came out with a stretcher.

"Set him on here!" said the EMT.

Riku lied Sora down on the white stretcher only to discover that his hands were covered in blood.

"Hey, I think he's bleeding!" said Riku.

The EMTs wheeled Sora into the ambulance and Riku jumped in. A third EMT shut the doors and motioned the driver to go, while the first two EMTs put an oxygen mask over Sora's nose and mouth and examined Sora.

"He might have a broken rib." said an EMT as he rushed to unzip Sora's jumpsuit halfway to see the wound and put a big gauze on Sora's back, where he was bleeding.

When they got to the hospital, Riku found Sora's parents already there. They were total wrecks. Riku was told to stay in the ER waiting room and wait while they took Sora in and treated him. To pass the time, Riku had to do one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Call his friends and tell them that Sora was hit by a car and was badly hurt...

* * *

**Sora: Hey! No fair! Why doesHurky like to keep hurting me and plagueing me in sickness and killing me off?**

**Riku: Because it adds to the drama and mystery. (turns to readers) Hurky will update as soon as she can. Please review, people!**


	4. In the hospital and Riku ponders

An hour later, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo joined Riku at the emergency room. Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa were silent, but Kairi was in tears. She ran to Riku and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is he going to be okay?" sobbed Kairi.

"I don't know." said Riku. Kairi let go of him. "Nobody's given me any news yet."

They all sat down and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, Sora's parents walked out. All the teenagers stood up.

"Well?" asked Riku.

Sora's father sighed. "The good news is that Sora will be just fine." he began. "But the bad news is that he hasn't woken up since getting hit by the car, he suffered a major gash on his back, he has a broken wrist, a broken rib, and he suffered from a concussion. But other than that, he only has a few other cuts and scrapes on him, but he'll be here for a while."

Sora's mother wiped her eyes. Sora's father put his arm around his wife.

"You can all go see him now." continued Mr. Hart. "Me and his mother are going home."

The couple walked out of the ER waiting room. Riku, Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky all turned to each other with a look on all their faces, saying "Let's go see him."

They went to the desk, asked to see Sora, was directed to Room 4-23, and stepped into an elevator. No one said anything during the whole elevator ride. It took about 30 seconds to get there, but they all felt that the elevator ride took half an hour. When the doors opened again when it reached the fourth floor, everyone walked out and went to look for room 23. They walked in to find Sora, lying in a bed, asleep. He had a bandages all over, including on his forehead. He wore no shirt, because his chest was taped up all around his chest and his back to hold the big gauze covering the wound on his back, and his left wrist was in a cast. He was also given oxygen through small tubes in his nose.

Seeing the wound on Sora's back, Riku looked down at his hands and saw that the blood on them was still there. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands.

"This is crazy." said Hurky. She was always saying that everything was crazy.

"Whatever happened to the driver?" asked Alexa.

"Nobody knows." said Riku. "They think it was a hit and run."

"Is he even alive?" asked Ryo, just staring at Sora's lifeless body.

"You can see that he's alive because of the heart monitor." said Kairi.

She was right. The monitor was beeping in the rhythm of Sora's heart.

All five of them sat there in silence, mourning for their friend, even though he wasn't dead.

Two hours later, Riku came home from the hospital. He went to his room and sat on his bed to think. _Who did this to Sora?_ he thought. _And why? He didn't even do anything!_

Riku had a feeling that someone did this on purpose. He knew that a lot of people wanted Sora dead, like Ansem, The Organization, and all the other bad guys he dealt with when he went to their worlds. But some of them probably didn't even know how to drive. The only people who wanted Sora dead and who possibly drove a car were Ansem and the Organization. But Riku knew that Axel and Marluxia both have had a history of DUIs, parking tickets, and had their licenses revoked, so they might not have been the ones, unless they disobeyed their orders from the DMV and drove without their licenses. He only knew this because Sora's parents were friends with Axel's parents and they spoke of their son's driving record.

As Riku sat there and thought, Rep walked in, eating an apple.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Thinking." replied Riku. "Now get out of my room or I'll have to use force." When he referred to using force, he was talking about using his Soul Eater. He only got to use it once on Rep.

"How's Sora?" asked Rep. He took a bite from the apple.

"He's in pretty bad shape," said Riku. "A broken wrist and a rib, a concussion, a gash on his back, et cetera..."

Rep bit into the apple again. Then something occurred to Riku.

"Hey, wait a minute! Since when do you want to know how Sora is? You didn't even call him Sore-ass for once." he pointed out.

"I'm just concerned for my little bro's best friend." said Rep. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Rep, just leave!" he said, pointing out the door.

"Fine." said Rep. He finished his apple and tossed it into the garbage can.

The next day, Sora finally woke up. He didn't even know what happened to him until he woke up, lying in a hospital bed with his back hurting and his wrist in a cast. Riku and Kairi came to see him that day and found him awake.

"SORA!" squealed Kairi. "You're alive!"

"What do you mean, 'alive?'" asked Sora weakly and sleepily. "What happened to me, Riku? I just remember you going into the house and..." he trailed off.

"You were hit by a car and now you're here." explained Riku.

Sora tried to sit up, only to feel pain in his back, like he was getting stabbed.

"Ow..." said Sora, falling back into his pillows. "Why does my back hurt?"

"You got a pretty bad wound there." said Kairi. "When Riku picked you up, your blood had soaked through your clothes and got on his hands. That's how Riku learned that you were hurt on your back."

"It's like someone took a knife and stabbed it into my back." said Sora.

"The doctors said that if the gash went in more further, you would have been paralyzed." said Riku.

"Then it's a relief I'm not paralyzed!" joked Sora.

The three laughed...

* * *

**Hurky: The story's getting good. I still have lots more to write!**

**Sora: Hurky, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.**

**Hurky: A lot of weird stuff. Like what's going to happen next in my other stories. I'll see you all later and don't forget to review!**

**:-D**


	5. Riku learns the truth

Later that night, Riku sat in his room, surfing the internet. He was bored. But at least he was relieved to learn that his best friend was going to be okay. He was awake and starting to heal already.

Riku was in the middle of looking up images from his favorite TV shows of the past when his cell phone rang. He picked it up from next to the computer mouse and read the screen to see who it was from. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" asked Riku, after flipping the cell phone open.

"Is this Riku Thompson?" asked a woman's voice.

"Yeah, uh may I ask who this is?" asked Riku, feeling confused.

"I can't exactly tell you who I am over the phone," replied the woman. "But I have some information about your past."

"My past?" asked Riku.

"Have you ever wondered why you and your twin are so different?" asked the woman. "He's the evil one and you're the good one."

"So?" asked Riku.

"So, I have the reason why you two are like this." said the woman.

This made Riku stop and think. Evil? He sat there, silent for a minute, holding his phone to his ear.

"Are you still there?" asked the woman.

"I am." replied Riku, snapping out of his long silence.

"Good. Meet me at the secret place in thirty minutes. And come alone." said the woman and then she hung up.

Riku pressed the end button on his phone, flipped it closed, and put it down. Without another word, he got his sweatshirt from his bed, put it on, grabbed his car keys, and ran out the door.

Half an hour later, Riku parked his car in front of the secret place and went in. He found a cloaked figure, standing in front of a drawing that Riku had scrawled on the walls that had a picture of himself, standing on the islands, wearing a crown, saying, "RIKU THOMPSON IS KING OF THE ISLANDS! BOW DOWN TO ME! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The cloaked figure laughed to herself at the drawing.

"Uh, hello?" asked Riku.

The figure turned and found Riku, standing in the entrance, with his hands on his hips. He began to walk up to the cloaked figure. "What is this about me and my brother? Who are you?"

The cloaked figure put down her hood to reveal a blonde haired woman.

"Larxene?" asked Riku, puzzled.

"No, I'm her mother, Marxene." she said. "I have been a member of the Organization since before my daughter was born. I also worked at the hospital for five years, as a nurse. I started working there on New Year's Eve, in 1988."

"But...that was the day Rep was born, just before midnight." said Riku.

"Yes, I know." said Marxene. "Me and a few other nurses were there when you and Rep were born. But I have a confession to make.

The stood there in silence while Riku crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Well?" he asked. "I'm waiting."

Marxene sighed. "I was told to feed you, but I didn't feed you no ordinary formula." she explained. "The Organization had put me up to get a nursing job at the hospital to carry out Vexen's plan. His plan was to have a pair of twins become evil geniuses to take over the worlds. I fed you and Rep a special potion to make you smart and evil in the future. Only half of the plan was successful. Rep drank the entire potion, but you...you were fussy and you basically had a wrestling match with the bottle. When I was feeding it to you, you knocked the bottle out of my hands, and it fell to the floor, causing it to break. You only ended up only drinking less than half of the potion, therefore making you become evil for a short time when you were about fifteen."

Riku stood there, feeling angry. "WHAT?" he cried. "You're the one who messed me and my brother up?"

Marxene hung her head and looked at her shoes. "Yes." she said. "And I feel terrible for doing it."

"Yeah, you should be." said Riku. "I can't believe this! Rep could have been normal! I could have had a twin who would hang out with me, play video games with me, like my friends and also become their friend, and even share my pain. But no. He's an evil genius who insults my friends and causes me pain. How could you do this to us?"

"It wasn't my fault, it was-" said Marxene until Riku took out his Soul Eater and pinned her to the wall with it.

"It was your fault. Believe me." growled Riku. "You fed us the potion, and you could have prevented it from happening. But you let it happen."

He let go of Marxene and walked out of the secret place.

Riku got in his car and drove home. He pulled into the driveway and parked his car next to his brother's car. They were the only two cars in the driveway. Riku's parents both weren't home. As Riku got out and locked his car up, he turned to Rep's car and noticed something on it. It was a stain. A dark colored stain. Riku pressed the button to turn on the car alarm and walked over to Rep's car to get a closer look at the stain. He studied it and saw that it was dark red.

"Could it have been...?" Riku asked himself.

He would have tried to investigate a little more, but then it started to rain. Riku put up his hood and ran into his house. He decided to check out the stain some other time... 


	6. Evidence

Riku got up very early the next morning. He needed to check out the spot on Rep's car. He decided to try and get a sample of the substance and take it to his friend from middle school over at the university for testing in the lab. He was learning how to solve cases through forensics, so this was perfect for Riku since he's getting the answers to his questions and for Wilson, who needed the extra practice to excel in forensic study.

Riku took a plastic baggie and an X-acto knife, scraped at the red spot, and got some of it into the baggie. Riku immediately zipped up the baggie, put it into his pocket, and went into the house before Rep woke up.

That afternoon, Riku told Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky that he had to go somewhere to do something important. He didn't really clue anyone in on what he was really doing. Not even Ryo, and she knew almost everything about Riku.

"That's okay," said Kairi. "Hurky, Ryo, Alexa, and I are going to go see Sora."

Sora was still in the hospital. He was going to stay there until his broken rib and his back healed a little, and that was going to take at least a few more days or even a week.

"Well, tell him to GET BETTER OR I'LL GO TO HIS HOUSE AND COOK MR. WHISKERS FOR DINNER!" joked Riku with a laugh.

"Real funny!" said Hurky sarcastically and then laughed.

Riku used to make jokes at Sora when he first got Mr. Whiskers, his pet rooster, that one day he was going to kidnap Mr. Whiskers and sell him to a chicken farm or something so that it could get slaughtered for a chicken meat company. That was if he humiliated him or something else.

He drove to the university, found his friend there, and gave the evidence to him.

"Why do you want to know if this is blood?" asked Wilson skeptically as he examined the sample under a microscope.

"Because I think my twin brother might have run down my best friend." Riku blurted out, as he waited for the results. "When can I have the results?"

Wilson looked up. "In about 24 hours." he said. "But for you, I'll make it a few hours."

"Thanks, man." said Riku. "I owe you one."

Wilson smiled. "No prob, Riku." he said. Then, he went back to the microscope.

At around six-thirty that night, the phone rang and Riku immediately answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Riku?" asked Wilson. "I've got the results. It is definitely blood."

"I thought so!" said Riku.

"And it does belong to your friend Sora." continued Wilson. "Did Rep hit Sora on purpose or on accident?"

Riku sighed in frustration. "I'm not sure yet." he replied. "I'm still trying to gather up more evidence."

As Riku talked, Rep was once again walking around the house, due to boredom. He happened to be walking by Riku's room when he was on the phone. He stopped to eavesdrop.

"...Listen, I know it was him." he heard Riku say. "I know Rep like the back of my hand. He sounds like the type of guy to run somebody down."

This infuriated Rep. Riku was catching on to him! He had to do something, and quick. He ran down to his basement lab, went to a petrie dish that had a small white pill in it, took it, and ran upstairs.

"I can put this cold pill to the test!" he said to himself as he went to the kitchen, opened a can of soda, put the pill in it, and went to Riku's room to give it to him. He was already off the phone.

"Rep, can you get me a soda?" called Riku.

Rep grinned an evil grin. "Alright!" he said. He went at a slower pace and walked into Riku's room with the soda five minutes later.

"Thanks, Rep." said Riku, taking the soda and gulping it down.

"No problem!" said Rep cheerfully, walking out of his brother's room.

Two hours later, Riku was listening to some music on his computer when his throat and his head began to hurt. He opened his drawer, took out a cough drop, and put it into his mouth. He continued to listen to his music, but then as time progressed, he began to get worse. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He began to feel feverish. He stood up, went to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible.

Riku walked out of the bathroom, feeling like he was going to die from sickness. That was when he passed out on the floor. When he woke up, he thought he heard a familiar voice talking to him, but it was a girl's voice. And he felt like he was being lifted off the floor.

"Everything's going to be okay, Riku," she said. "Just hang in there."

Riku looked up at the girl carrying him. It turned out to be Ryo. What was she doing here, this late at night? Riku was trying to work up the strength to ask her that question, he fainted again.

When he woke up once again, he found himself lying in bed with a cold, wet towel sitting on his forehead. He turned and saw Ryo, sitting in Riku's computer chair, doing nothing. She saw that Riku had woken up and went to him.

"Riku..." she said, reaching for a bottle of Ny-Quil. She opened it, poured some into the little cup that came with it, and held it to Riku's lips. "Drink. It'll help."

Riku slowly swallowed the vile tasting medicine and closed his eyes again. Whatever happened with those remedies that tasted even worse that Ryo used to give him? She always gave him one whenever he was sick or hurt.

"I would have used one of my remedies, but then I would have to run home to get them." said Ryo. "And I have a whole lot of cold remedies!"

Rep walked in. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"What do you want, Rep?" demanded Ryo.

"Oh, I'm just here to wish my little bro well." said Rep. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Ryo rolled her eyes and turned to Riku, who was now asleep, and looked back at Rep.

"You're lucky I happened to come over." she said. "If he remained on the floor, with his cold being extremely bad, he would have died. He's got a fever of a hundred and four degrees! That's enough to kill someone!"

Rep didn't say anything. He just walked off. Ryo immediately got the feeling that Rep did something to Riku, she just knew it... 


	7. Missing

Ryo spent most of the night at Riku's house, keeping an eye on Riku. She had the feeling that Rep had done this to Riku. She didn't know that Riku suspected Rep of running Sora down. Ryo had to go home at 10:30 to find a strong remedy for Riku. As she was leaving, she told Riku's mother to keep a very watchful eye on Riku, since he was very sick, and Rep, where she came up with an excuse to make sure he didn't go anywhere near Riku so he wouldn't come down with anything. It was really for Rep not to come near Riku to make him even sicker than he already was or to even kill him.

As Ryo walked down Riku's driveway, she happened to look into Rep's car and saw something suspicious. She saw something shiny. She leaned closer to get a better look and saw that it was a sharp object also covered in something red.

"Is that a-?" Ryo asked herself. She could not ignore this image. She would have tried to get it, but she couldn't. She walked off.

Several hours later, in the late night hours, when everyone in the house was asleep, Riku woke up because he was unable to breathe with his nose being really stuffy. He sat up and looked around, which made it a little easier for him to breathe. His room was dark, except the light of his computer, which was left on from earlier. His head immediately began to hurt and it felt like it weighed a ton. He felt really congested and groggy. He turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was almost three. Riku fell back into his pillows. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but his throat still hurt so his breathing was hoarse and shallow. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to clear his head. Somehow, he managed to fall back asleep.

The next thing Riku knew, he felt someone shaking him gently.

"Riku, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Riku opened his eyes and saw Ryo standing over him, with the room now in bright sunshine.

"R-Ryo?" croaked Riku sleepily.

"Don't try to talk, Riku," said Ryo. She held up a syringe. "I made a remedy that will speed the recovery process of your cold. It's normally taken in a cough drop, but it's faster if it's injected. Now let me see your shoulder."

Riku pulled the covers off of his right shoulder and rolled up his sleeve. Ryo got the syringe ready, but first she swabbed at the spot where she would inject the medicine with an alcohol saturated cotton ball and then pricked the needle in Riku's arm. His face twisted in pain from being poked.

"Sorry, Riku. I know it hurts." said Ryo, pushing the head of the syringe down and letting the clear, colorless liquid go into Riku's arm. "But it has to be done. You need to get better."

She took the needle from Riku's arm, tossed it into a small plastic container and closed it tightly. She swabbed at the spot again and put a band-aid on it.

"Riku, I have to tell you something." Ryo spoke up. "When I was leaving your house last night, I think I saw something in Rep's car."

"What do you mean?" asked Riku weakly.

"I think it was a knife." Ryo blurted out. "It had something red on it. I think it was Sora's blood."

Riku thought for a minute. There was that blood spot he found on his brother's car. Then, he remembered Sora saying something at the hospital the last time he saw him.

* * *

_That one day in the hospital..._

_Sora tried to sit up, only to feel pain in his back, like he was getting stabbed._

_"Ow..." said Sora, falling back into his pillows. "Why does my back hurt?"_

_"You got a pretty bad wound there." said Kairi. "When Riku picked you up, your blood had soaked through your clothes and got on his hands. That's how Riku learned that you were hurt on your back."_

_"It's like someone took a knife and stabbed it into my back." said Sora._

_"The doctors said that if the gash went in more further, you would have been paralyzed." said Riku._

_"Then it's a relief I'm not paralyzed!" joked Sora._

_The three laughed..._

_

* * *

_

"...stabbed it into my back..." said Riku, quoting Sora. "Sora said that he felt like that he got stabbed! I think Rep stabbed him after he ran Sora down!"

"Ran Sora down?" asked Ryo. "What do you mean?"

"Rep hit Sora with his car," explained Riku. "I know, because I found a blood stain on his car, and it turned out to be Sora's blood!"

"So why is Rep doing all this?" asked Ryo.

"I don't know." said Riku. "But we have to stop him before he tries to hurt Kairi, or anyone else!"

"Let's wait until you get better, first." said Ryo. "You need to rest. The medicine should be in full swing by tomorrow."

"But that gives Rep time to hurt somebody else!" said Riku, now feeling drowsy. "What did you put in this medicine?"

"Nothing harmful." replied Ryo. "But it's got that night time stuff in it so it makes it easier for you to sleep with a cold."

"Oh thanks...a...lot..." said Riku with a yawn. He closed his eyes and began to snore lightly.

Ryo laughed.

The next day, the medicine that Ryo injected into Riku actually worked and Riku was able to get out of bed and go outside to do what he normally did. Rep hadn't done nothing else to hurt anyone. That he knew of.

Riku walked out of his house, ready to go to school. He was a little mad that he wasted his weekend being sick and stuck in bed, asleep. He drove to school and went to his classes, as usual, but he noticed that something was different. Where was Ryo?

"Hey Hurky, have you seen Ryo today?" Riku asked Hurky during Algebra that day.

"Sorry Riku, but I thought she was with you." said Hurky.

"Hey, where were you all weekend?" asked Kairi.

"I got really sick." replied Riku. He still wasn't all the way better. His nose was still stuffy. "I had a bad cold. It was weird. I was fine one minute and then the next, I get a sore throat and I'm passed out on the floor."

"That's weird..." said Hurky.

"Well, be glad the you were able to make it here today." said Alexa.

Suddenly, Riku's cell phone rang. It was Sora's mother.

"Hello?" asked Riku.

"Riku, have you seen Sora?" asked Mrs. Hart worriedly.

"Uh, no." replied Riku. "I was sick all weekend, so I didn't go see Sora at the hospital."

"It's just that Sora mysteriously disappeared from the hospital." explained Sora's mom.

Riku was silent in shock. He just held his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" asked Mrs. Hart.

"Yeah, I'm still here." said Riku. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened with Sora. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

Then, he flipped his phone shut. Hurky, Alexa, and Kairi stared at Riku with a weird look on their faces. Riku sighed as he braced himself to tell them the news about Sora.

"Sora's missing from the hospital." said Riku.

"WHAT?" cried Kairi. "He's injured! He shouldn't be running around the hospital, at least not without a nurse with him."

"I know, but..." said Riku as he trailed off.

"This is terrible!" said Alexa. "Where could he go?"

All four of them just sat there, in dead silence. None of them knew what to do...


	8. Riku gets MAD!

Later that day, Riku got home from school feeling very angry. His best friend and his fangirl were missing. He couldn't just let this slide. He had to do something about it, but what? He didn't know where to start. He could scour the hospital in search of Sora, or try calling Ryo on her cell phone. He tried to reach her at home, but he only got the answering machine. He took out his cell phone and tried to call Ryo on her cell phone. But it just rang with nobody picking up. Riku hung up after about the seventh ring and slammed a fistinto the wall of his kitchen. Then, he sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Riku?" asked a voice.

Riku looked up and saw Kairi, standing right in front of him.

"Kairi?" asked Riku.

Kairi pulled up a chair and sat next to Riku.

"Riku, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"No." replied Riku miserably. "Two of my best friends are missing! And it's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" asked Kairi.

"They're missing because they know me," said Riku. "I know Rep did this. He would do something like this. He ran Sora down with his car and stabbed him. And I know he kidnapped Ryo. Every time she's around and Rep's here, he gives her dirty looks. Then, when she's not here, he talks bad about her."

"Wait, he ran Sora down and stabbed him?" cried Kairi. "Why?"

"I don't know!" cried Riku. "He's doing this because he's an asshole! But he wouldn't be this way if Larxene's mother didn't give us that stupid potion when we were born!"

Kairi was silent. She had a shocked expression on her face. "She gave you a potion? What for?" she asked.

"To make us both evil geniuses to join the Organization and take over the worlds." replied Riku. "She was successful in making Rep pure evil, but she wasn't with me. But if she hadn't come along, Rep would have been normal. He would have been a nice guy and he could have been a great brother to me."

Then, tears streamed down his cheeks. Kairi gave Riku a hug, but didn't let go. She just held Riku.

"Shh. It'll be okay." she said gently, pushing back Riku's long, silvery bangs that were in his face. "If Hurky was here, she'd say that crying won't bring Sora and Ryo back, unless you sat here eating a ton of pizza and drinking your cologne until your tears smelled enough like pizza and cologne and then crying will bring them back. Alexa would say for you to go out and find them."

Riku loosened himself from Kairi and turned to her, with his tears now gone.

"You know something?" he asked. "You're right! I can't just sit here and mope! I'm going to go find my friends!"

With that, he ran out the door.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Sora and Ryo both sat in chairs, all tied up. Both of them were knocked out from being abducted. They didn't know that they had been kidnapped. Then, Sora woke up.

"Ugh, my head..." he said to himself. He looked around. "Wha? W-where am I?"

He turned and saw Ryo, tied up in the chair next to him, still passed out.

"Ryo?" asked Sora. "Ryo, wake up!"

Ryo opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked. "Sora? Where are we? And why are we tied up?"

"I don't know." replied Sora. "But I do know that whoever tied us up sucks at tying people up! I mean, they tied the rope over my wrist that's broken and it hurts like hell!"

"Shut up, Sore-ass." said a familiar voice.

"Riku?" asked Ryo.

"No, not Riku." said Sora. "Rep."

Rep walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Sora and Ryo.

"What's going on here?" demanded Ryo. "Why are we here?"

Rep didn't say anything.

"You are aware that you kidnapped me from the hospital." said Sora. He was only wearing his basketball shorts.

"I know." said Rep. "Now if you excuse me, I've got some business to take care of."

"Are you going to do something to Kairi and the others?" demanded Sora.

"You'll see." replied Rep.

"Hey, you better not do anything to hurt my friends or I'll-" said Sora until Rep walked over to him and used a sleep hold, causing him to fall asleep.

"What did you do to him?" cried Ryo.

"Relax, I just put him to sleep." said Rep, and with that, he walked over to Ryo and used to sleep hold on her, too. "So you don't try to escape."

With that, he walked out.

Back at the hospital, Riku was frantically trying to find Sora. He ran up to every nurse and doctor, asking if they had seen a spiky haired kid with a broken wrist and a bandage around his chest. Nobody had seen him. This made Riku really angry. He left the hospital and decided to go home, feeling discouraged. As Riku walked home (he didn't take his car for once), he stumbled upon a secret cave. It wasn't like the secret place that he found when he was a kid. No. This place was totally different. He suddenly found himself walking to it and going inside... 


	9. The final battle, part 1

Riku walked into the cave and looked around.

"Hello?" he called.

Nobody answered.

"There's gotta be something here." Riku said to himself, walking even further into the cave. He thought it was an ordinary cave, but little did he know, he was about to find out where his friends were. He walked into a room and found...

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "Ryo!"

He ran over to them, but found them lifeless.

"No," he said to himself. "Don't tell me Rep killed them!"

"No, I didn't." he heard himself say. "They're just asleep."

Riku turned around and saw Rep, standing in the doorway.

"Rep!" cried Riku. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

Rep walked over to Riku. He was silent.

"You want to mess around with me and my friends, huh?" asked Riku. "In some kind of a sick, twisted game. I know what you did to Sora, and I wont let you get away with it!"

Rep turned to Riku. "I'm doing this cause you found out about my dirty little secret. That I attempted to kill Sora. And you."

This made Riku stop in his tracks. "Me?" he asked. "How did you attempt to kill me?"

"Easy." said Rep. "Remember that one night, when you got a call from your friend that a test result revealed that the blood on my car was Sora's? Well, after you asked me to give you a soda, I put a special little pill in it to make you catch an extreme cold. But my plan was thwarted when your little Ryo friend stepped in to help you get better. So, I kidnapped her to prevent you from ever getting well again!"

"You're sick, Rep!" cried Riku. Then, he realized something. "Wait a minute, what did you do with Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa?"

Rep let out a little laugh. "Oh, I took good care of them." he replied cooly.

"You killed them, didn't you?" cried Riku angrily. "Or did you hurt them?"

"Nope." said Rep. "I just sent them on a scavenger hunt to keep them busy from all the commotion among us."

Meanwhile, Hurky, Alexa, and Kairi stood on Hurky's lawn, staring at a paper in Kairi's hands.

"Says here to find a blue onion." said Kairi, pulling a few strands of her long hair behind her ear.

"Where are we going to find a blue onion?" asked Alexa.

Hurky shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me." she said.

Kairi looked up from the paper. "Okay, here's my plan: I'll go to Mr. Baker's house and ask to get a good look at his prize winning vegetable garden, Alexa, you look in the store, and Hurky, you go to the farmer's market by the beach, okay?" she instructed.

Hurky and Alexa nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" said Kairi.

She, Hurky, and Alexa split up and ran off.

Back over at the cave, Riku and his twin continued to talk.

"Riku, why must you always stand in my way of dominating the worlds?" asked Rep.

"Because!" said Riku. "Because, uh, hello? You're my evil twin brother, and the good twin brother's supposed to stop you?"

"Right." said Rep. "And-hey, wait a minute! Why are we asking a bunch of stupid questions?"

"How the hell should I know?" asked Riku. "The main reason why I'm stopping you is because I want you to stop hurting me and my friends! Who knows who you will hurt after you finish me and my friends off? Mom and Dad?"

"I have no intention of ever hurting Mom and Dad." said Rep. "I can't hurt the people who gave us life."

"I think Mom and Dad were better off having one kid than a set of twins." Riku muttered under his breath, thinking of Vexen's plan. He did want a set of twins to mentally contaminate. If Riku's parents had only one kid, Vexen wouldn't even had bothered making him/her evil.

"No they weren't!" yelled Rep, hearing what Riku said. "If Mom and Dad had only one kid, then none of us would exist!"

"I would rather be nonexistent than to be born and have a twin who intentionally hurts people out of pure evil." said Riku.

"Then I'll _make_ you nonexistent!" said Rep, grabbing his Soul Eater and began to run towards Riku.

Riku turned and saw Rep charging at him with his weapon and pulled out his own Soul Eater. Rep swung at Riku, but he blocked the attack. Riku then used Dark Aura, but Rep also blocked the attack. They began to sword fight with their Soul Eaters ferociously, as if it were a fight to the death. Riku only wanted to hurt Rep, but Rep wanted to kill Riku.

"Why do you want to kill me so bad, huh, Rep?" grunted Riku as the weapons clanged against each other.

"A lot of reasons!" said Rep. "One is because you're so popular!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku. "I'm not popular! I've only got 5 real friends that I hang out with!"

"But all the girls chase you!" said Rep. "Yet you end up with someone as pitiful as Ryo!"

"You leave Ryo out of this!" said Riku, ducking down from the Soul Eater the swung at his head. "She's a lot better than most of the girls that chase me around! Besides, why do you care if girls don't chase you around?"

Rep didn't answer that question. He just moved onto another reason. "And another reason is that Mom and Dad like you better!" he said angrily.

"WHAT?" cried Riku as he and Rep stopped fighting. "I think Mom and Dad like you better! How do you think Mom and Dad like me better?"

"Because they listen to you." explained Rep. "You tell them what exactly what you think and they listen. If you're sad or happy, they'll listen. Even on your opinions. I know you're an opinionated guy and everything, but they listen to your views on everything. If I open my mouth, they just tell me that I'm saying nonsense and then tell me to go do whatever us smart kids do."

This made Riku think about the potion. He didn't want to tell Rep about it, but he knew he had to. He looked down at the ground and stared at his feet.

"Rep, I-" he said until he heard a slashing sound and saw a few drops of blood fall to the floor, barely missing his shoes. He felt a painful sting in his right arm and turned to Rep, who was triumphantly standing next to Riku with his Soul Eater in his hands, with blood dripping off of it. "You son of a-"

"Riku!" cried a familiar voice.

Riku turned around and saw that Ryo was awake.

"Riku, you're hurt!" said Ryo.

"I know!" said Riku. He smiled. "But what's one measly cut going to do to me?"

"A lot." spoke up Rep. "I put poison on my weapon. You'll be dead in about five to ten minutes! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Riku's jaw dropped open while Ryo stared at Riku and then at Rep with tears in her eyes.

"You...killed my Riku?" she quivered.

Riku fell to the ground on his hands as knees, as his energy depleted and with his blood gushing from his wound. Rep put his weapon away.

"I'll leave you two to say goodbye." he said. Then, he walked off.

Riku crawled over to Ryo with all his strength and used his Soul Eater to cut the ropes, setting Ryo free. She got up from the chair and knelt down to Riku, with tears now streaming down her face. She held Riku up and stared into his eyes, which were glassy.

"Riku, I-" she said.

"Shh. Ryo, everything will be okay." said Riku. "Just tell Sora to watch over you, Hurky, Alexa, and Kairi."

Ryo didn't say anything. She fished around in her pockets for some kind of antidote. Nothing. She hugged Riku tightly, until she saw something green and liquidy hanging from Riku's belt. She reached over to touch the liquid and saw that it was a potion.

"Of course!" said Ryo, taking the potion and opening it. She held it to Riku's lips, as she had done when he was sick. "Drink this! It might get rid of the poison!"

Riku, without saying anything, drank the potion. He smiled and his breathing became a little easier. Then, he stood up.

"I will..." he said. "I will get Rep if it's the last thing I do!"

Ryo threw her arms around Riku. "Yay, it worked!" she squealed.

Riku looked down at Ryo and grinned at her... 


	10. The final battle, part 2

**Hurky: It's the last chapter of Riku vs Rep!**

**Crickets: (chirping and playing KH2)**

**Hurky: Where is everybody? **

**Sora: (walks onto stage) Uh, Hurky? I think everyone else is off playing KH2.**

**Hurky: OMG, even the _crickets _are playing KH2!**

**Riku: Hey Hurk, don't you own a copy of KH2?**

**Hurky: Yeah, but nobody's letting me play it! My sister's beating me to it! WAAAAAHHH! I wanna be the first to win! And everyone else I know has already won it while I've just barely made it to Halloweentown!**

**Riku: Well, you winning KH2 before your sister ain't gonna happen! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Rep: And I thought I was evil.**

**Riku: (stops laughing) HEY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!**

**(Riku goes after Rep)**

**Sora: (sighs) Here's the last chapter!**

**Crickets: (chirping and still playing KH2)**

**

* * *

**

Rep walked in after about ten minutes to see if his brother was dead. Sadly, to his shock, he found Riku still alive and even stronger than ever. 

"What the hell-?" stammered Rep. "B-but how did you?"

Riku smirked at Rep. "Let's just say that your little plan backfired!" he said. He pulled out his Soul Eater and charged at Rep, who blocked the attack. Little did Rep know, Ryo put a strange poison on the blade of Riku's Soul Eater that would drain Rep of his energy if he even got one little scratch on him from it, but we wouldn't die from it. Ryo figured that if Rep wanted to fight with poison, Riku would also have to fight with poison as well.

Ryo ran over to Sora, who was still knocked out. She used her keyblade made from Angel's Tears, a substance harder than diamonds, to cut the ropes and untie Sora.

"Sora, wake up!" said Ryo as she shook Sora.

Sora opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. Then, his eyes went all the way open when he saw Riku and Rep dueling.

"Riku's here?" he asked, jumping up from the chair. "We gotta go help him!"

"I wish we could," said Ryo. "But I'm afraid that this is between Riku and Rep and not us."

"Not if I can help it!" said Sora, pulling out his keyblade from out of nowhere (like how he does on KH2).

"NO!" cried Ryo, grabbing Sora by the arm. "It'll be suicide if you get between Riku and Rep!"

Sora sighed and his keyblade disappeared as he and Ryo watched the two brothers practically fight each other to their deaths.

Riku shot a black fireball out of his Soul Eater, but Rep ended up jumping out of its way and it went into the wall, where it caused a big hole in it.

"How did you do that?" asked Rep, feeling impressed with the fact that Riku can do something other than swing a Soul Eater around in every battle.

"I just do!" grunted Riku, thinking of the lessons he learned when he waswith thedarkness as he jumped high into the air and tried to slash Rep, who then slashed Riku back. Rep smirked once again as he saw the blood oozing out of his twin's left leg.

"You just got poisoned again!" he said.

"Not with the potion he just drank!" yelled Ryo. "He can't die now! The potion serves as an antidote against the poison!"

Riku turned over to Ryo and Sora. "Sora, Ryo! Run!" he called.

"Got it!" said Ryo. She began to run, but then she noticed Sora slowly limping behind her. "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay." he lied. He felt strong enough to walk on his own, but it was the pain in his chest and back that was killing him. That, and he was only wearing a hospital shirt and his basketball shorts that he normally wore to sleep, so he wasn't wearing any shoes, making him vulnerable to stepping on glass and hurting himself even more. His smile faded when a sharp pain stung his insides and he made a pained expression.

"Sora, you're in pain," said Ryo to Sora in a tone of voice that he has heard from Ryo before, but when she was talking to a sick or injured person and never to him. "Let me take you out of here!"

"No, that's okay!" said Sora, with his hand clutching his chest. "I can...I can get out on my own!"

"Not on my watch you're not!" said Ryo. She picked Sora up with her surprising amount of strength and began to run out. As she ran, she turned back to take one last look at Riku, as if she was never going to see him again. "Be careful, Riku." she whispered.

Back with the battle, Riku once again jumped into the air and threw his Soul Eater like a boomerang and it, too, narrowly missed Rep.

"I'm too smart for you to get me!" teased Rep.

This made Riku angrier than he already was. He didn't need to be taunted with stupid comments. He was seeing red. He was so angry that he was willing to hurt Rep at any cost. Then, he stopped and lowered his weapon. He had a plan.

"I give up," he said. "I give up."

Rep's grin grew even wider. "I knew you would, sooner or later, little bro." he said cooly.

"You're right. I'm no match against you." said Riku.

"If you had the opportunity to kill me, Riku, would you do it?" asked Rep smugly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Riku didn't say anything. Rep put down his weapon. Riku wasn't physically smiling but in his head, he was smiling. Everything was going exactly as planned.

"Why don't you go ahead and kill me?" asked Rep, holding out his arms. "I know you've probably been wanting to kill me since we were born."

"No," said Riku, rearming himself with his weapon. "When we were born, I didn't know that you'd be evil when we grew up."

The twins were silent. Riku stood there with his weapon up in the air, while Rep stood there, waiting to see if his brother would actually try to kill him. After for what seemed like eternity, Riku dropped his weapon on the floor. Rep began to laugh.

"See? What did I tell you?" he asked. "You don't have the guts to kill me!"

Riku smiled a tiny smile. "I can't kill anyone. Not even my own twin." he said. "BUT I DO HAVE THE GUTS TO HURT HIM!"

Riku picked up his weapon and slashed Rep on the leg. This took Rep by surprise. He stared at Riku for what seemed to be forever, but it really wasn't. Then, Rep smirked.

"That's the closest you can get to killing me? A tiny little cut on my leg?" he asked. He threw his head back and laughed. He continued to laugh until suddenly, he fell over, feeling really drained. Riku smiled.

Rep used whatever strength he had left to hold himself up to look at Riku, standing over him feeling victorious. Riku knelt down to Rep with a huge smirk across his face.

"What's the matter, Rep?" he asked. "Wittle Wep isn't feewing too good? Well too bad! I'm going to watch you suffer as you had watched me suffer all these years! Don't worry. The stuff on my Soul Eater just drains energy, it won't kill anyone."

"Ugh..." grunted Rep. "Riku, please. Please help me."

Riku looked up towards the ceiling and thought. Then, he took this as a good opportunity to get rid of him in a less violent way.

"Alright. I'll help." said Riku. "But you have to make this promise with me. Do you promise to return to Balamb Garden and resume your student life there, and _stay_ there except for vacations or holidays, since they don't want to keep you there all the time. If you do this, I won't tell Mom, Dad, or anyone from the authorities about what you did to Sora and everyone else. Do we have a promise?"

"Fine!" Rep said immediately. "It's a deal!

Riku grinned triumphantly and, without another word, picked up Rep and took him out of the cave, where Ryo and Sora were waiting. Ryo was pacing back and forth while Sora sat on the ground, but he stood up and he and Ryo ran to Riku.

"RIKU!" squealed Ryo. She wanted to hug him, but Riku was holding his brother.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sora, unaware of the poison on both Soul Eaters.

"I just weakened him a little bit." replied Riku. "He'll be fine in about an hour or two."

"Riiikkkkkuuuuu!" called a girl's voice.

Everyone turned around to find Kairi, Alexa, and Hurky running towards them as fast as they could. They stopped in front of Riku and tried to catch their breath.

"Here!" panted Kairi as she handed Riku a blue onion.

"A blue onion?" asked Riku. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a blue onion?"

"You asked for us to find one for you!" said Alexa.

"No I didn't!" denied Riku.

"Are you sure?" asked Hurky. "Because you called us and asked us to go on a scavenger hunt and find a blue onion!"

"I didn't call you!" said Riku. He looked down at his brother. He figured out what was going on. "Rep!"

Rep smiled a weak smile. "I called your friends and told them I was you. So what?" he asked. I'm your twin and we sound exactly the same. It's easy for them to think I was you."

"So I dyed my hands blue for nothing?" cried Hurky angrily. "Thanks a lot!"

Everyone began to laugh...

A week later, Rep was putting his stuff in his car. The twins kept the promise. Rep was leaving and Riku never told the authorities or his parents, even though Rep committed a hit and run, attempted murder, and kidnappings. If they tried to run DNA tests, it would have been pointless since Riku and Rep are identical and have the same DNA as one another.

"Why do you want to go back to Balamb, Rep?" asked Mrs. Thompson.

"Because Destiny Islands High isn't challenging enough." lied Rep. "I'd rather just go back to Balamb than stay here. Besides, it gets too hot here on the islands in the spring and I hate all that humidity."

"If you insist," said his mom with a sigh.

Rep slammed the trunk door shut and pulled out his keys. "Well, I'm off." he said. "I need to go catch the ferry gummi ship. I'll see you around."

"Now you take care, son." said Mr. Thompson. "If there's anything you need or you want to talk to someone, me, your mother, and Riku will always be here."

Rep smiled. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind." he said.

He opened his car door, got in, started the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and sped off. Riku breathed a sigh of relief. He no longer had to worry about his friends being in danger.

"Hey, Riku!" said a deep voice.

Riku turned around and saw Sora, with a cast on his wrist and in a sling, walking up to Riku alongside Ryo. Sora's wrist was almost completely healed, but when he got kidnapped, Rep accidentally broke it again, so he had to spend 2 extra days in the hospital. But other than that, he was fine.

"I'm so glad that things can finally get back to normal." said Riku with a smile. "But I think it will be a while before we impersonate The Dukes of Hazzard again."

He, Sora, and Ryo laughed. Sora and Riku loved to get into Riku's car through the windows and yell "Yee-haw" and "Ya-hoo" until the cows came home.

"The doctor said it'll be about another month and a half before this stupid thing comes off." said Sora. "I can't wait that long!"

He, Riku, and Ryo began to walk away from Riku's house.

"What do you say we go get some burritos?" suggested Ryo. "I'm starving!"

Riku's eyes brightened. "Nice!" he said. "Let's go! But first," He took out his Soul Eater and held it up into the air. "Let's see if the Burrito Eating Owl wants to mess with me!"

Sora and Ryo rolled their eyes, but laughed at the idea. At least things are normal once again. Okay, not really, since Sora and Riku aren't your average and normal best friends, but still. Things are never normal with those two around...

* * *

**Hurky: And so ends the story of Riku and Rep's rivalry.**

**Sora: What are you talking about? Riku and Rep still hate each other!**

**Riku: (still chasing Rep with Soul Eater) Come on, Rep, just let me give you one little scratch!**

**Rep: You'll never catch me because I'm smarter than you!**

**Riku: DIIIIIEEEEE!**

**Hurky: Anyways, I hope you all liked this story. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story! You guys are amazing! And don't forget to check my profile for short summaries of what will happen next on my stories, plus upcoming stories! Laters!**


End file.
